C’mon
(DLC) (Kids Mode) |artist= |year=2012 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty=Medium |nogm=1 each (Classic) 2 (Sweat Mashup) |mc= JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc= / |gc= / |lc= (Classic/Sweat Mashup) |mashup=Sweat Mashup available |pictos= 103 (Classic) 102 (Sweat Mashup) |kcal=24 |dura=3:37 |nowc= Cmon |audio= |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche (P2) |dlc = November 25, 2014 (2015) October 22, 2015 (JDU)}}"C’Mon" by is featured on , (as a DLC), , and . The track also appears in as part of Kids Mode. It appears as C’mon ''in the game. Appearance of the Dancers P1 '''P1' is a girl. She has neon pink hair, and is wearing a jade green jacket over a yellow jumpsuit with black letters, a cat-eared headband, jade green knee-high socks, and yellow sneakers. P2 P2 is a panda. He is wearing jade green bandages tied around his left leg and right hand, which serves as his glove, a light pink headband tied around his head, a gray sleeveless jean jacket, and a hot pink dollar-sign necklace. Cmon coach 1 big.png|P1 Cmon coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The coaches seem to be at a dress-up party, and on a dance floor. Notable items are a chair with a pillow on it, a mat and a shaped table. The dancers are dancing in front of the crowd and silhouettes of other people can be seen performing various actions while partying. The background changes color at different times. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move per coach in the Classic routine: *'P2:' The panda swing his right arm upwards to his mouth. *'P1:' The girl jumps on the back of the panda and raises her right arm. CmonGM1(P2).png|Gold Move (P2) CmonGM2(P1).png|Gold Move (P1) CmonclassicGM.gif|Gold Move in-game Sweat Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Give a slow thumbs up. (Boomsday) counted on the Wii, Wii U, PS3 and PS4 (Move version) Boomsday gm 4.png|Both Gold Moves (Boomsday) Cmonmashupgoldmoveingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Sweat Mashup C'mon has a Sweat Mashup that can be unlocked with 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Fame'' (Cameo) *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Boomsday'' GM1 *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Limbo (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters ''(Sweat) *''Follow The Leader ''(Sweat) *''Ghostbusters (Sweat) *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Boomsday'' GM2 *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Boomsday'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Move Your Feet'' Battle C'mon has a battle against #thatPOWER that can be unlocked for 10 Mojocoins. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups C'mon ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) * ''Ievan Polkka'''' ''(B.F.F.) Dance Quests C'mon ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Ring Trivia *''C’mon is the fourth song by Kesha in the series. *"Wine", " " (a food chain which also refers to breasts), "Gimme", "Lollipop", "Get it on" and "Screw" are censored. *During the second chorus, in the line "C’mon ’cause I know what I like" "C’mon" is mistakenly shown as "C’mon on". *''C’mon'' was the final song to be revealed via the Soundless Quiz. *In the preview of this song, the pictograms were green and red (indicating that the preview was beta). They are actually jade green and hot pink. Also, in the preview, the words "Wine", "Hooters", "Gimme" and "Lollipop" were not censored. *After Body Movin’, Rasputin, and Professor Pumplestickle, this is the fourth song to have a character recycled. **However, this is the first to be recycled in the same game. **In this case, P2 was recycled in Timber. **P2 also returns in I Gotta Feeling, ''Don’t Stop Me Now'' (Panda Version), and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), and Daddy Cool. **P2 has been reused the most frequently throughout the franchise. *The Gold Moves in the Mashup are not counted for the punctuation on remote controls (Wii, PS3, PS4 (PS Move remote version) and Wii U), but it does on Xbox 360, PS4 (camera version) and Xbox One (those that require your body instead of a control). *This song won in the Favorite Choreo and Funniest Coach (for P2) categories on the first Just Dance Awards.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *P2 is featured in Happy, located in the background on Just Dance 2015, but with a slightly altered costume. *P1 appears on the NTSC boxart with a different color scheme. * Fame’s moves are not counted in the Mashup. *Even though the official title of the song is C’Mon with a capital M'', the title used in-game is ''C’mon with a lowercase m''. *While the other tracks in ’s trailer were listed in all caps, ''C’mon was listed such that only "C" was capitalized.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1s6XSshCnI *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 *To commemorate Best Friends Day, C’mon was made free on for 24 hours.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/805713059564146/ Gallery Game Files Cmon cover generic.png|''C'mon'' SJOP41 ea0cbec8 14.png|''C'mon'' (Sweat Mashup) Cmon_cover_albumcoach.tga.png| and album coach tex1_64x64_m_d2608eb76e907558_14.png| album background cmon_cover@2x.jpg| cover 1221r3.png|P2 s avatar on 122.png|P2 s avatar on } and later games 200122.png|P2 s golden avatar 300122.png|P2 s diamond avatar c,mongirl.png|P1 s avatar on Itititi.png|P2 s avatar on cmon p2 chibiavatar jdc.png|P2 s chibi avatar on CmonP1RemadeAva.png|P1 s avatar on (Kids Mode) cmon pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Tex_0170.jpg|Just Dance Unlimited menu banner In-Game Screenshots cmonopener.png|''C’mon'' on the menu cmonmenu.png|Routine selection menu Cmon menu.png|''C’mon'' on the menu (2017) Cmon load.png| loading screen (2017) Cmon coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Promotional Images CmonDLC2015.jpg screenlg2.jpg C'mon No GUI.png just-dance-now-apple-tv-3.jpg File:021017.jpg|The panda dancer, a fan favorite Behind the Scenes 10501803 1639376296296873 4624946539052888852 n.jpg|Behind the Scenes (P2) Beta Elements Cmon p1 beta color scheme.jpeg|P1 s Beta color scheme File:cmonjd2014.jpg|Default pictogram colors 1 c'montrailer.png|Default pictogram colors 2 C mon beta pctos.png|Default pictogram colors 3 Others Panda.png|P2 as a backup dancer in Happy CmonAward.jpg|Award 1 CmonAward2.jpg|Award 2 1521965 387322274736562 294317753 n.jpg|Dancemas ornament Character_ji8s.png Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - C'Mon Gameplays Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Kesha C'mon Just Dance 2014 C'mon (Mash-up) C'mon (DLC) - Just Dance 2015 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars C'mon - Ke$ha Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - C'mon Just Dance 2017 - C’mon C'mon - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 Kids Mode C'mon 5 stars + rainbow stars nintendo switch References Site Navigation de:C'mones:C'Monit:C'mon Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Kesha Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018